Committing Sin
by Aiiro Hoshi
Summary: The surrounding homunculi watched on in a fascinated silence, as if they were observing a measly insect attempting to crawl up the spindly stem of a leaf, and not the creation of another monster. Another one of themselves. Lust!Ranfan One Shot.


**Brief Commentary:  
**To go along with my Lust!Ranfan idea (see my dA account); I wrote this out of boredom and a need to break my writers block. -cracks knuckles- All the better to write chapter twenty-two for RNFYE, right? -grin- Here it is.  
Paring is Lust!Ranfan/Ling!Greed. This is my first time using these guys like this, but I'll see what I can do.

* * *

**Committing Sin  
**_One Shot_

Ranfan would do anything for her prince, the young heir of the Yao Clan; determined to reach his goal and bring back a semblance of immortality for the dying emperor.

Anything.

She had already given up an arm - anything else was worth the price for his safety and well-being.

However, when she had returned to Amestris all those months later, automail arm in tow, she had not been expecting _this_ when she had gone to confront the man that had changed Ling into a homunculus. She had been pinned down by the fat homunculus, Gluttony, as she believed he was called. A cut Ranfan had accidentally attained on her flesh arm bled freely, and the man, 'Father,' had penetrated her human system with the legendary Philosopher's Stone, after deciding she would be worth it.

All she remembered hearing before the onslaught of pain was something like,  
"Are you ready to join us again, Lust?"  
The fat man above her began to chant,  
"Lust! Lust! Lust!"  
Ling...or Greed, leered at her before turning away, and Gluttony backed away, his eyes glittering with some kind of happy emotion.

Then Ranfan was swept up into the pain.

She didn't want this thing in her body. Not at all. It was dangerous, even deadly; this invading substance. She wanted it _out. _Blood flowed from her chapped lips in rivets as she lay helpless on the floor, her body being destroyed and reconstructed, destroyed and reconstructed. Sweat poured from her skin, and her black eyes were white-rimmed from the pain and extortion.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!"

The screaming continued as her automail arm was rejected by her frenzied, controlled nerves, then the automail port, next. With great spasming her own body tore it off, leaving her with a bleeding stump of a shoulder and screams that shook the inner walls of the cave.

"AAAAAAAAAAARHHHHHHHH!"

The surrounding homunculi watched on in a fascinated silence, as if they were observing a measly insect attempting to crawl up the spindly stem of a leaf, and not the creation of another monster. Another one of themselves.

The blood - her blood - spattering the floor was the last thing she would remember seeing when in possession of her own body, although Ranfan didn't know of this nor was she conscious enough to care at the moment.

She was suddenly in a place filled with fear and want, a noticeable sensation of many, many souls approaching her from behind. Whipping around with her one hand clenching the stump on her shoulder, Ranfan gasped as one of the souls suddenly tore its way through her stomach. It left her her impaled and floating, some how, above an abyss below her. She emitted a choking sound as she tore at it with her hand, desperate to get this other life force out of her body. Said body felt physical, but she knew enough to assume that this was her own soul, configured to look like her human body.

"What's this?" a pleasant, sultry voice hummed. Ranfan looked up to see the shape of a woman with no features - it was as if she were only seeing the outline of her form, which seemed to be made up of an unpure light. Suspended in the air by a soul, she was completely unable to move.

The curvaceous figure drew closer, and Ranfan felt disgusted with herself as her body reacted much like a physical form - it was contorted with _want_. It writhed and squirmed, sweat dripping from her skin, plastering her bangs to her forehead and an uncomfortable heat pooling in her stomach. Her body _wanted_ this figure. It wanted it _now._

However, her mind did not. Her conscious wanted nothing to do with it, it wanted to be as far away from it as possible.

The sensations only grew worse and worse as the..._thing_ (she wanted to say it was a Homunculus) approached her, and Ranfan's breaths came in short pants, face flushed and her body wriggling furiously to get closer to it.  
"Just a human," it sighed, a much-too-pleasant aroma filling Ranfan's nostrils. "Hmmm?"

She let out a rattling gasp as another soul punctured her leg, and another her chest.

"Let Lust take care of that silly body for you," the figure purred, raising a hand and elongating a finger to stroke her throat. "You can take a break for a long while...won't that be _nice?_"  
Ranfan's body spasmed at the seemingly physical contact, struggling furiously for more. There was a certain warmth in her lower region, now.  
"Pl...please," she moaned, "please...make it...st...stop..."

It seemed to smile, although she couldn't tell properly.  
"It will all stop...as soon as you give Lust your body," it promised; it seemed too sincere to be true - Ranfan didn't trust it.  
"N-no," she attempted to struggle away, but her damn "body" wouldn't listen to her. The smile grew wider as the finger slowly (so _agonizingly _slowly) traced down from her throat to her collar bone, slipping past her breasts while dancing on a thin line between a disgusting act and an innocent, child-like touch. It traveled down to her navel, then...

"S-stop it!" Ranfan cried out, her mind in utter torture and agony while her body seethed with pleasure.  
"I will stop if you surrender your body to me," the figure repeated in a bored tone, not seeming to notice (or care) what it was putting her through.

She was aware of how selfish she was being when she screamed,  
"_Take it, then!!_"  
But at that moment, Ranfan couldn't care less.  
The finger retracted itself, and its hand returned to its side. A smirk was evident on the figure's face, although she still could not see it.

"That's it, _dear_," it smiled. "See how much easier this will be?"  
A sudden gaping, white hole was present where the woman's shape had been before, and as Ranfan felt herself pulled in, she apologized silently in her mind,  
_I'm so sorry, prince. I wasn't able to control and erase all emotion after all, like grandfather had so painstakingly taught me. I'm so sorry...Ling._

* * *

Lust stood up from her position on the floor, brushing the bangs from her eyes. Crimson irises observed her fellow homunculi surrounding her, a fat, jovial one in particular looking overjoyed to see her.  
"Lust! Lust!" he positively grinned, utterly delighted.  
"You are?" she blinked passively at him.  
"I'm Gluttony," he seemed to remember introductions at that moment. "And that's Greed, Wrath, and Envy."  
"Hmm," Lust nodded to herself, sparing each homunculus a quick glance before turning to the cause of her creation.  
"Father," she acknowledged the man in white with a nod of her head, then bowing for a brief moment. "Thank you for giving me life."  
He nodded in return.  
"The remainder of your siblings you will meet in time."  
"Certainly."  
Lust glanced back over at Gluttony and the rest, not particularly surprised to find Greed grinning over at her. In all their past 'lives' as Homunculi, he had always been one to stare. Not that she minded the attention.

She twitched slightly as_ she_ seemed to recognize something about Greed. He seemed to mirror the twitch, than smirked knowingly at her.  
Lust allowed her eyes to flicker away as if disinterested, a smile on her full, red lips, as she leaned passively against a spare chunk of alchemized wall.  
They could figure everything out about _them_ later...the smile grew broader at the thought. From Greed's slightly thirsty expression, she could tell that his ideas were much similar.

The homunculus introduced as Envy rolled his eyes,  
"Every time...just don't do it where we can see it, bastards."  
"Shut up, Envy," Lust elongated a finger to poke him in the side, mildly amused when a tiny bit of blood spurted from his skin before the cells were regenerated. Completely unafflicted, Envy glared at her then let out a 'harrumph,' standing from a sitting position he had held on a chunk of stone to stalk away.  
"Come on, Gluttony," was the barely audible growl.

Gluttony sent a longing look over his shoulder at her, but nodded dumbly and complied, waddling after Envy at a surprisingly quick speed for someone with his weight. Wrath followed them out, muttering about 'stupid military duties.'

Not to their surprise, Father had already departed to some place else (as far as Greed knew, probably to speak with Pride).

"They must not like us, huh?" Lust grinned over at him. Greed returned the look.  
"We must be awful company and they don't tell us anything, the bastards," he agreed.  
"Let's kill them a good three times, later."  
"Sounds good to me. You wanna go somewhere? _They're _both throwing a helluva fit."  
She sighed.  
"Tell me about it. I wonder if it's possible to alchemically seize their souls and let them go die together? It'd save us a lot of grief," she brushed her long bangs away from her eyes, to join the rest of her straight, black hair (which had grown considerably in length).  
"Possibly. We'll have to ask Father some time," he grinned.  
Lust flexed her left arm for a moment, pleased it was there and that it wasn't missing as it had been when _she_ still had control of _her_ own body. Greed noticed, and glanced away politely (or as politely as he could be, being Greed).  
"So, where are we going?" she asked suddenly.  
"Let's dress you in the common man's - or should I say woman's? - clothes, and we'll go some where nice for dinner; you'll need a band for that hair of yours, too," he smirked. "Father has some good connections left, even after several thousand years or so. It would be a shame to put those connections to waste."  
"That sounds nice."

_Pfft, as if, Greed. They're much too anxious to wait until after dinner. They would like to get "reacquainted," and now, Mister "Ultimate Shield."_

_Sure, sure. What ever you say, Miss "Ultimate Lance."_

* * *

_Done. :D Case of writer's block is now over - how nice! Haven't done that much PoV for a Homunculus besides "Absent," and I would LOVE to do more. Go Homunculi! Teh best antagonists EVUR. You know, I always thought that there was something going on between the original Lust and Greed...to be perfectly honest.  
_


End file.
